Hey, Brother
by Zarite
Summary: /AU/ A Naruto le duele que Karin lo vea como un desconocido con la misma sangre que ella, y le irrita que Sasuke sea un bastardo sin corazón.


_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen. _

**H**ey, brother.

Karin no era fiel creyente al amor, era más se podría decir que era una anti tesis con todo lo referente a aquel sentimiento, en más de una ocasión se le intento sacar más que monosílabos para responder a un cuestionario amoroso, digamos que para Karin la palabra amor y el sentimiento era como de otra galaxia, tan lejano que estaba segura que no existía en su minúsculo mundo.

Sin embargo eso no fue gran problema para Naruto y sus padres, querían a Karin con todo su corazón y Karin, de alguna forma, le agradaba estar con ellos. Naruto era como un intento fallido de hermano mayor, y Karin era una prima de lo más singular.

Naruto conoció a Karin a la edad de cinco años, recuerda que sus grandes ojos azules habían visto a una niña pequeña agarrando fuertemente la mano de su madre mientras sus ojos rojos como el fuego centellaban dolor puro, la pequeña se escondía detrás de las piernas de Kushina y su padre y él miraban a la niña con confusión. Kushina había sonreído, aquella sonrisa tristísima que a Naruto le recordó cuando el sol se pone y se oculta, no dejándose mostrar en la noche, la mano pálida de su madre había ido hasta los rojizos cabellos de la niña, acariciando con suavidad y casi temor a hacer daño a la niña. Naruto recuerda como si fuera ayer y no muchos años como lo es, que su madre había bajado hasta la altura de la pequeña y mirado a los ojos con amor de madre hasta que la niña sollozo, derramando lágrimas que rodaban por sus regordetas mejillas, escurriéndose hasta su mentón, Naruto recuerda haber visto a Karin haciendo puños pequeños con sus manitas para limpiarse las lágrimas, recuerda a Karin limpiándose con rabia y miedo, con tristeza y desconcierto, con anhelo a que paren de una vez esas saladas gotas, Naruto recuerda las lágrimas de Karin como si fuera ayer, recuerda su gritito agónico en lo profundo de su garganta, el estruendoso lamento de su pequeña boca y la amarga sensación implantada en sus ojos húmedos.

A Naruto esa imagen se le quedo implantada en su retina, en su cerebro, una constante repetición de aleatorios recuerdos que le estremecen en la noche, para después despertar y mirar sin ver en realidad que ya el tiempo había transcurrido. Naruto tiene como prima a Karin, Naruto quiere a Karin como un hermano mayor quiere a su pequeña hermana, Naruto es protector con Karin y Naruto quiere que Karin vuelva a sentir, que sonría, que llore, que grite, Naruto quiere que Karin sea como cualquier ser humano capaz de comunicarse con el medio que los rodea, pero la triste realidad es que Karin vive como un adorno, como un árbol para hacer más bonito el paisaje, sin inmiscuirse en nada, la triste realidad es que Karin a veces se queda mirándole sin verle y musitar un 'ah' como lamento sin voz.

Naruto se queda viendo a Karin tomar el desayuno, Naruto le vigila de cerca y Karin no dice nada, ¿para qué?

Naruto no puede ser feliz si Karin sigue atrapada en sus pesadillas, Naruto no puede ser ese héroe que desea con toda su alma si ella se tira por un edificio sin esperar ayuda, Naruto no puede ser su hermano si Karin solo lo ve como un desconocido con su misma sangre.

Ah, Naruto no puede ayudar y eso le duele, le duele joder. ¡Es como intentar bucear sin brazos! ¡Joder!

A Naruto le exaspera, le irrita, le quita la bobalicona sonrisa de los labios para ser sustituida por una amarguísimas mueca en la boca, le quita el brillo de los ojos, le quita una pequeñísima parte de vivir.

Entonces Naruto conoce al bastardo de Sasuke. Naruto cree que Sasuke es hijo de un copo de nieve y hielo, porque Sasuke es un bastardo frío que congela todo a su paso, que es capaz de comerse la felicidad con solo mirar sin intención alguna, Sasuke provoca espaviento, cierto desazón y nostalgia a su paso, un mar salado de lágrimas irritadas y tristes. Sasuke es como una montaña congelada que cualquier persona que intente escalarla cae al vacío.

Pero a Naruto le agrada en cierta manera Sasuke, no lo dirá en voz alta, antes prefiere tragarse una lagartija muerta, la sinceridad casi terrorífica de Sasuke y la tranquilidad de su voz cuando todo parece a punto de irse a la mierda, a Naruto le agrada Sasuke porque él fue capaz de hacer que Karin se sorprendiera, de que sus ojos rojos como el fuego centellaran con nueva llama. A Naruto le agrada un _poco_ Sasuke porque fue capaz de hacer que Karin chillara de irritación y luego riera como si él fuera un payaso, ¿Sasuke gracioso? ¡Ja!

A Naruto le agrada un poco, quizás un poquito más que antes, que Sasuke fuera capaz de que Karin torciera la boca en una mueca que pareció un intento fallido de ocultar una sonrisa llena de felicidad.

Pero a Naruto le irrita Sasuke, para que nos vamos engañar, en ocasiones quiere agarrarlo del cuello y estrangularlo, en momentos quiere poder dar una tremenda hostia en la cara para borrarle su efímera y burlona sonrisa llena de auto eficiencia, pero joder, en ocasiones, nunca lo reconocerá, quiere poder darle un abrazo y decirle 'tío gracias, en serio, gracias por… ser tú mismo, un bastardo, y hacer vivir a mi hermana'

A Naruto le entra la risa, para que vamos a mentir, cuando Karin entra por la puerta con las mejillas coloreadas de un rojo furioso como su pelo, y le mira a los ojos con cierta timidez e irritación.

Ah, a Naruto le encanta ser hermano mayor y acojonar a los chicos cuando intentan hacer algo con Karin, a Naruto le encantar ser el hermano mayor de Karin y fastidiar a Sasuke amenazándole que le dirá a _Karin-chan_ que lo trata mal y ella se enfadara con él. A Naruto le encanta tener una hermana, y quizás con el tiempo a un futuro bastardo como hermano.

N/A. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no escribía nada, joder, creo que estoy algo oxidada, pero me alegra poder subir esta historia, no sé cómo me llego la inspiración, pero _bueh_… espero que os agrade.

Pd. Inspirada en ¿cierta manera? Con la canción Hey brother de _Avicii_.


End file.
